Don't Tell Me
by Harmony'sLoveHP
Summary: What happens when Stark is dying, he cheated on Zoey, and Zoey still loves him? Aphrodite tells someone off, but who is it? Kalona, Neferet, Erik, Erin, Shaunee, Damien, & Jack briefly in it.


**A/N: At first glance, the song does not fit the story. But, in my mind it does. The song can either apply to Kalona or Stark (you'll find out why Stark after you start reading it). It could also apply to her friends and you'll see later in the story. Well, this is the third story in my Avril Lavigne challenge (I plan to write a story for each of her songs on her second CD, Under My Skin. The stories will NOT all be under one category. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. The House of Night belongs to P.C. and Kristen Cast. The song, Don't Tell Me, Belongs to Avril Lavigne. Oh, I do own Hanna.**

_You held my hand and walked me home, I know_

_Why you gave me that kiss_

_It was something like this and made me go oh oh_

_You wiped my tears got rid of all my fears_

_Why did you have to go?_

_Guess it wasn't enough to take up some of my love_

_Guys are so hard to trust_

Zoey fell to her knees. He couldn't be gone. He couldn't! She swallowed hard and watched as the rain washed away the mixture of the two's blood. Neferet stood with a wicked smile on her face as she watched the life drain from Stark.

"Do something!" Zoey screamed. "Anyone! Do something!" Stevie Rae knelt next to her and took her hands. The Twins took Stevie Rae's hand and Damien's.

"We'll try, Zo," Erin said softly. Aphrodite and Darius launched themselves at Neferet. Aphrodite? Fighting? Impossible.

"Stark!" Zoey moaned. Erik put his hands on her shoulders and pulled her to her feet before pulling her to his chest. She tried to fight him, but she was too weak. Heath simply stood and watched. There was nothing he could do and he hated it. "Don't die, Stark!"

"Shush, he'll be fine," Erik murmured, but she barely heard him. Her eyes never left Stark's lifeless one's.

"Zo, we need your help!" Stevie Rae said. Zoey pushed Erik off of her, wiped the tears from her eyes, and assumed her spot. She called the elements to her and asked for their help.

"It'll never work, children," Neferet said. Aphrodite narrowed her eyes at her.

"You know what, I never did like you, beeyotch," she said and tackled Neferet full on, knocking the Priestess to the ground.

Zoey's mind was reeling. Sure, Stark had just told her that he was seeing someone else, that he'd cheated on her, but she didn't care. She didn't need to hear it. Neferet had tried to kill him, to tear them apart. She was about to get a wake up call. Zoey would get Stark to live. She had to.

_Did I now tell you that I'm not like that girl_

_The one who gives it all away-yeah_

The rain suddenly stopped. The onlookers looked to the sky, but Erin, Shaunee, Stevie Rae, Damien, and Zoey didn't move. Aphrodite looked at the circle and closed her eyes, hoping to just have a little of her powers left.

"Please, Nyx," she whispered. The rain started again, but the sun was shining. She smiled and closed her eyes. "Thank you."

Heath crossed his arms over his chest. He felt like an outsider. He looked to his left in time to see Neferet approaching the all too focused Aprhodite. Erik was busy focusing on the five by Stark and Darius was lying on the ground, hurt, from trying to save Aphrodite.

He knew he couldn't bug Aphrodite, she was too focused. He saw Neferet smirk and start to make her move. He launched himself at her. She screamed in fury, but Aphrodite didn't move. Neferet squirmed under him and was able to shove him off. He lunged at her again. He had to protect Zoey.

Stark was somewhere. Where was he? He looked down to see a crying Zoey surrounded by her friends. Who was on the ground? He swooped down and froze in the air. That was him. Heath was on the ground, wrestling with Neferet. He went over to Erik. Damn you, Erik. He did circles around him, trying to get his attention.

"Erik!" Stark shouted. Erik didn't move. It was too frustrating.

_Did you think that I was going to give it up to you-this time_

_Did you think that it was something I was going to do- and cry_

_Don't try to tell me what to do_

_Don't try to tell me what to say_

_You're better off that way_

Stark's eyes fluttered open and Zoey held her hand up to the other's. Grunts were heard behind them, but no one dared to move. His eyes met hers briefly.

"Help...Heath," he whispered before closing his eyes from exhaustion. She sat back on her heels. He was alive. A dark haired girl pushed her way through the crowd.

"Thank Goddess!" she whispered and held Stark to her chest. Zoey looked away. This girl was the girl he'd chose over her.

"Zo!" Stevie Rae shouted.

Zoey looked up to see Heath lying on the ground, unconscious. Aphrodite was rolled in a ball with a hurt Darius by her. She was having a vision. Damien and Jack were holding each other and the Twins were biting their manicured fingers. Erik was froze. It was up to her and Stevie Rae.

"Don't touch her!" she shrieked as Neferet made a move for Aphrodite. Suddenly, a wall of fire appeared between the two. "Leave her alone!" Kalona stood next to Neferet's side now.

"Now, now, young Zoey," Kalona tsked. Zoey narrowed her eyes at him. Neferet turned to Heath, but found herself blocked by another wall of fire. Stevie Rae rushed over to Aphrodite's side. The vision was over and Aphrodite was in pain.

"Take care of the injured," Zoey said to her friends that stood by her side. "I'll take care of them.

"Zo, you know better! You can't defend them by yourself," Damien protested. The others nodded in agreement. She gave them a look.

"I'll be fine for a few minutes. The less people, the better. Go!" they exchanged glances before obeying. Erik remained, though. "Go, Erik!"

"They can handle it," he said, taking her hand.

_Don't think that your charm_

_And the fact that your arm is now around my neck_

_Will get you out of my pants_

_I'll have to kick your ass and make you never forget_

_I'm gonna ask you to stop_

_I thought I like you a lot but I'm really upset_

_So get out of my head, get off my bed_

_Yeah that's what I said_

Stark woke up to darkness. He thought he was awake. He was, wasn't he? A light flipped on and he squinted his eyes shut. A girl said a quiet oops and the light went off.

"Sorry, Jamie," Hanna whispered. He laid back in the pillows. "How do you feel?"

"Like Zo hit me over the head with a bag of bricks," he whispered. She didn't laugh. "It's a joke, Han, laugh."

"You still like her, huh?" she asked. He reached out and took her hand. "Don't lie, Stark."

"I like her as a friend, Han, but you're the one I love," he said. She looked at him and smiled. "I promise." She looked at him for a moment.

"Okay," she said, sighing. "I believe you." He looked away, unsure if he believed himself.

_Did I not tell you that I'm not like that girl_

_The one who gives it all away-yeah_

Zoey stood in the doorway of Stark's room. She could see Hanna in there with him. Her heart felt like it was torn in two. She still loved him, but he said he loved Hanna. No one would understand. She turned and hugged herself.

She walked down the hall to where Erik sat on the bench. Silently, she sat down and curled up by his side. He put his arm around her and she cried on his shoulder.

"Where have you been?" Aphrodite demanded as soon as Zoey opened her bedroom door. "We have things to discuss."

"Sorry for stopping Kalona and Neferet so you could escape," she said sarcastically. Aphrodite rolled her eyes.

"We understand, Zo, but we have some things to get your mind off of that," Stevie Rae said. I sat down on the couch next to her.

"What does that beeyotch think she has over you?" Aphrodite exploded. We all stared at her. "I mean, honestly, why does she think that she can just come here and take over. He was your man first, Zoey, take him back."

"Boys aren't like your favourite toy, Aphrodite, they have feelings," Zoey said, staring at her hands. She sighed.

"I saw how he looked at you, Zo, and he's not in love with her. He may claim he is, but he's not. It's you he's in love with, not her," Erin said. Shaunee nodded in agreement.

"So, get your ass over there and get him back!" Shaunee said, jumping on the bed like a little kid on Christmas Day.

_Did you think that I was going to give it up to you-this time_

_Did you think that it was something I was going to do-and cry_

_Don't try to tell me what to do_

_Don't try to tell me what to say_

_You're better off that way_

Stark looked up to see Zoey standing at the foot of the bed.

"Hey," he said hoarsely. Silently, she came over to sit next to him. "What's wrong?"

"I need to talk to you," she whispered. He looked at her and waited. "I never stopped loving you, Stark, and I know that sounds cheesy and all, but it's the truth. I hate seeing you with that girl. I guess I'm jealous." She balled her hands into fists.

"Zo," he whispered.

"I can't help it, Stark, I...I love you and I always will. You're not like the others, you're kind and caring. You...you understood and you never judged." He reached up and stroked her face. "Now, that's all anyone ever does."

"Zo-" she cut him off.

"I understand if you don't feel the same way, but I just needed to tell you that," she said, standing. "I'm sorry."

"Zoey, if you'll just let me finish!" he said, but she was already gone. He sunk back in the pillows, defeated.

_Did I not tell you that I'm not like that girl_

_The one who gives it all away-yeah_

Aphrodite lounged on Zoey's bed, flipping through a teen magazine. Stevie Rae was listening to, what else?, country on her MP3. She rolled her eyes. She could hear that stupid music, even from where she lay.

The door opened and a red eyed, red faced Zoey walked in. She looked between the two girls before going into the bathroom. Jeesh. Aphrodite looked at Stevie Rae, who shrugged. _Do something_ she mouthed. Aphrodite pursed her lips and sighed. She closed her magazine and stood.

"Why do I have to play the stupid match maker?" she asked, sighing.

She walked downstairs to the second floor and knocked on a girls door. The dark haired girl opened it. Aphrodite smiled her cruel smile and Hanna tried to shut the door, but a manicured hand stopped her.

"Hanna, we need to have a little chat," she said with the smile still plastered on her face. Hanna's little eyes darted up and down the hall. Jeesh, how cliché was chat?

"I'm studying," she said before trying to shut the door.

"I don't think so. It'll only take a moment," she said. Hanna bit her lip. "I'm not going to eat you if that's what you think."

"Fine, but only for a moment," she said. Aphrodite sauntered into the room and wrinkled her nose, but when she turned to face Hanna, the smile had disappeared from her face.

"Look, brat, you screw a person I socialize with and you screw me. Whatever fling you think you have going on with Stark, end it. My girl is tearing herself up because she thinks she did something wrong. You know what I think? I think you're just a stupid, dumb assed bitch who doesn't know how to keep her grubby hands off my...socialists," Aphrodite said after pausing from almost saying friend. She narrowed her eyes at Hanna. "You have a problem with Zoey? Take it up with me or her, just don't steal her man."

"He said he didn't love her," Hanna said, crossing her arms. "He told me that he loved me, not her."

"Honestly? You believe that? You are so gullible! Every boy says that just so they can have a girl. They don't want to piss us off, 'kay? So, go find someone else's boyfriend because the longer you have this fling with Stark, the longer you have a problem with me and the more p'd off I get," Aphrodite said before turning on her heel and stalking out of the room. That's how a beeyotch handles things.

_Did you think I was going to give it up to you- this time_

_Did you think that it was something I was going to do-and cry_

_Don't try to tell me what to do_

_Don't try to tell me what to say_

_You're better off that way_

"Why is everyone staring at us? Don't get me wrong, I love the attention from the hot guys, but honestly? It's annoying," Erin said, tossing her blonde hair over her shoulders. Zoey glanced around the caf and saw that everyone in deed was looking at them. And whispering.

"What did you say to Hanna last night?" she asked, turning to Aphrodite. She looked at her innocently.

"Why do you think I did this?" she asked.

"Don't screw me, Aphrodite."

"Why would I want to do that?"

"What I mean is, don't lie. What did you tell them?" she demanded. Aphrodite sighed.

"All I said was she'd better end it with Stark or have a problem with me. That's it, I swear," she said. The entire table, along with the entire student body, stared at her in shock. "What?"

"No wonder everyone's staring!" Stevie Rae said.

"Yeah, that was a very..." Erin trailed off.

"Beeyotch move," Shaunee finished.

"Aphrodite, what were you contemplating?" Damien asked. "That wasn't very pernickety."

"Pernick what?" Erin asked. Shaunee raised an eyebrow.

"Nice, it wasn't very nice," Damien said, sighing. Aphrodite shrugged.

"Who said I was nice?" she asked and stood. All eyes watched her walked out of the room.

"Beeyotch," Erin said.

"Totally agree, Twin," Shaunee said.

_Did I not tell you that I'm not like that girl_

_The one who gives it all away-yeah_

Stark stood outside with his hands shoved in his pant pockets. Zoey sat with the Twins by the statue of Nyx. He had no plans to go near them. Suddenly, Zo looked up and met his eyes. He looked away, but it was too late. She'd caught him and was making a beeline for him.

"Hey," she said, standing sheepishly in front of him. "Can we talk?"

"No, not really. Tell Aphrodite she got her way, just like she always does. She scared the shit out of Hanna, so there is no Hanna," he said and turned to leave, but she caught his arm.

"I swear I didn't tell Aphrodite to do that, Stark," she said almost pleadingly. He looked at her before nodding to the library.

"Can we talk in private?" he asked. She smiled slightly and followed him. "I believe you, Zo, but you're going to have to explain a little bit more, especially after you ambushed me when I was in the infirmary."

"I had to get it out there. I didn't want to walk around, knowing that even though I saved you from dying, you still didn't love me," she said. He could tell she was almost on the verge of tears.

"I never said I didn't love you."

"No, but you chose her over me! If you loved me, and I mean really loved me, then you wouldn't have cheated on me for her!"

"Zo, she's not better than you. You have something special," he whispered, taking her hands in his.

_Did you think that I was going to give it up to you-this time_

_Did you think that it was something I was going to do-and cry_

_Don't try to tell me what to do_

_Don't try to tell me what to say_

_You're better off that way_

"Yeah? How is that? Because I'm a freak and have my stupid tattoos already covered in?" she asked, trying to pull away, but he only gripped them tighter.

"No, Zo, because you're unique. You're caring, kind, and you can control all the infinities. Not to mention, you kicked Aphrodite's ass more than once," he said. She smiled slightly. "But, most of all, you wanted to save me when I died. That's why I like you the most."

"Like. It's always like."

"Love. I love you, Zoey, and I never stopped. I never stopped with Hanna or any other girl before you, just you. I love you," he whispered. She looked at him. "Always and forever."

"Promise?"

"I swear, but I want to ask you a question."

"What?"

"Don't you love me?" he asked, smiling. He already knew the answer, of course, but he wanted to hear her say it. She smiled at him.

"I love you, James Stark," she said. That was it. He swooped down and planted a kiss full on her lips. She tangled her hands through his dark hair that curled on the ends and never moved.

_I'm better off alone anyway_

**A/N: Even after finishing the song, I'm still not sure which character it applies to. So, what's your theory? Please read and review and tell me your opinions (as long as they're said nicely). This is story three, story two will be posted soon, and story four is going to be coming shortly. It is called He Wasn't and it will be a Harry Potter FanFic with Marcus and...I'll let you hang on for who else. Maybe it's Katie, maybe not. **


End file.
